


In sickness and in health, cats stick together

by Saku015



Series: 7 Days Of Nekoma [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 Days Of Nekoma, Canon Compliant, Cats, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Lev takes his sick senpai home.





	In sickness and in health, cats stick together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Favorite Nekoma player.

Lev had never been more afraid than when he saw his beloved senpai lying on the gym floor. They stayed back for some extra practice – to his surprise, it was Kenma who suggested the idea. After his tenth successful spike, he saw Kenma on the ground, when he turned towards him for compliment.

”Kenma-san!” Lev exclaimed, running to the small figure, lying motionless. He knelt down and turned him around. Kenma’s face was all red, which only increased the younger’s panic. ”Kenma-san?” Lev asked, shaking the others’ shoulder lightly. When he got no answer, he sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

”Don’t start crying on me, stupid Lev!” Kenma mumbled as he slowly got back to his senses and the first thing he saw was a beanpole sniffing right above his face.

”Kenma-san!” Lev exclaimed happily and Kenma winced because of the sudden loudness. Without any warnings, Lev lifted his body up and pulled him on his chest. Due to that, Kenma’s head rested on his shoulder. ”What happened, Kenma-san?” He asked and Kenma knew he was referring to his sudden faint.

”My body doesn’t like when I overwork myself,” Kenma said, matter of factly, as if it was nothing. For him, it was a common occurrence.

Lev narrowed his eyes. It was summer break, which meant that the only thing they had to focus on was volleyball and Lev had to admit that he had never seen Kenma-san work as hard as he did then. It seemed he really wanted the match between them and Hinata’s team to happen. Lev pressed his lips together with an angry frown appearing on his face.

”You should not take this so easily, Kenma-san!” He chided the older and Kenma’s eyes widened in amusement. Lev had never spoken to him on a voice like that ever before.

Suddenly, without any previous warning, Lev pulled his jersey jacket off of the bench and wrapped it around Kenma’s shivering body. The smaller boy watched with wide eyes as his taller kouhai stood up and put both of their volleyball bags on his shoulders, then knelt down once again, just to take him in his arms.

”W-what are you doing?” Kenma sputtered out, having no idea what was happening.

”I’m going to take Kenma-san home with me!” Lev announced and before Kenma had any opportunity to differ, he was out of the gym.

The last thing Haiba Alisa was expecting to see after she had opened the door was her little brother holding his team’s setter in his arms.

”Lyovochka, wha-” Alisa started, but trailed off.

”He’s sick nee-chan!” Lev exclaimed and his voice was so desperate, Alisa pulled him inside the house without a second thought. 

”Put him on the couch,” she said and Lev obeyed eagerly.

Kenma – who had fallen asleep during the way to Lev’s house – woke up to being put down to something welcomingly soft.

”What…” he mumbled, still half-asleep. He felt as long, delicate finger brushed a few locks of hair out of his forehead and when he looked up, he found himself face to face with Lev’s ridiculously beautiful older sister. Kenma felt his ears heating up and it definitely wasn’t because of the fever.

”I bring Kenma-san some meds!” He heard Lev’s voice, then his steps as he sprinted up on the stairs to the fist floor

”You will be all right now, darling,” Alisa cooed as he pulled a blanket on top of him. ”Try to rest, while I bring a cold compress, okay?”

Kenma only hummed as an answer and closed his eyes back – just to open them again in alarm, when he felt a weight on his chest. When he turned his gaze towards it, he saw a gray cat sitting on top of his chest. The animal cocked its head to the side, examining him, as if he hadn’t decided yet whether he liked Kenma or not. Fortunately, he decided beside the former, because it bent down and licked on the top of his nose. Kenma yelped, but it did not affect it. The cat curled in on itself on his chest and started purring.

”You are enjoying yourself, huh,” Kenma mumbled, still weak because of the fever.

”It looks like Vitya likes you,” Kenma heard Alisa’s voice from above his head and he felt as something cold touched his forehead.

”It is just like Lev,” Kenma said, turning his attention back to the cat. ”Too affectionate for his own good.” 

Alisa chuckled and pulled the blanked up to his chin.

”My little brother loves you a lot, you know,” she said and Kenma looked up at her. ”Whenever he comes home from school, the first thing he talk about is how awesome his practice with Kenma-san was and how he could not become an ace without Kenma-san’s help. We can say that you are his favorite senpai.” Kenma groaned and hid his face in the pillow in total embarrassment.

”NEE-CHAN!” They heard Lev’s indignant shout from upstairs and Kenma’s lips curved into a small smile. He might be annoying, but Lev was not that bad after all.


End file.
